Dom's property
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: You can't just date my sister Dom!" Brian yelled at him, his blue eyes glaring. Dom slowly turned his head towards him a smirk on his face. "You date mine, I'll date yours." Brian opened his mouth, but no words came out. "She's mine now Brian." Dom/OC
1. Moving

"You're what?!" I screamed fuming at my parents.

"The decision is final. Don't you raise your voice at us." My father said crossing his arms over his chest as my mother cried into his shoulder, his cold brown eyes were directed darkly at me. I scoffed and got up from the arm chair in the leaving room glaring daggers at the both of them.

"When do I leave?" I muttered darkly.

"Tomorrow, we're calling your brother to finalize the situation tonight. So I suggest you get packing." My father declared while getting up from the couch, leaving my mother to lean against the arm of the couch sobbing, she couldn't even look at me.

I turned my head away from the scene and started walking up the stairs to my room. My name is Aubrey O'Conner. And I just turned eighteen today, some happy birthday huh? My parents are sending me away to California. And yes, to live with my brother Brian O'Conner. They think he will straighten me up out of my 'bad' habits. But what they don't know is he is in quite a few of them himself. I stalked into my room and slammed my door behind me. I sighed and pulled a two very large duffel bags out from under my bed along with a suitcase. I sighed and began stuffing all my assortment of cloths and shoes into the duffel bags along with my socks and underwear. I threw my cell charger into one of the pockets knowing my cell had a full charge while stuffing my bathroom supplies into them as well. I put all my jewelry and piercing stuff away and any other valuables that I couldn't live without. I had my tongue, my bellybutton, and my eyebrow pierced. Finally I had both duffel bags packed full and the suitcase barely closed. My room was pretty much bare except for one pair of cloths for the morning. I would put away the cloths I was wearing in the morning and the rest of my make up.

* * *

_**---Downstairs with Aubrey's Mother and Father.---**_

"Hello, Brian it's your father."

"What is it?" Came his son's voice on the other line.

"It's your sister." He replied back grimly. Brian panicked, was she okay?

"What? What's wrong?!"

"Nothing's wrong...except her behavior. We're sending her to live with you. You knew this would happen." He was loosing his temper just thinking about his daughter.

"Yeah, I understand. When is her flight?" Brian was actually relieved he was getting his sister back into his life, he had missed her and better with him than with them.

"Tomorrow, she'll be at the airport at about noon your time. So be there to pick her up."

"I got you. But look I got to go, I'll be there." And with that Brian hung up the phone to get everything prepared for his baby sister back at his apartment.

* * *

_**---Upstairs with Aubrey.---**_

I walked out of my empty bathroom towel drying my long redish brown hair that I got from my father. My bangs hung right above my eyebrows as I started to brush my hair out looking into the mirror above my vanity as I did so. My bright ocean blue eyes stared back at me, my eyes I got from my mother as did Brian. I had a pale complexion, I was only about five foot six but I had a small, toned body. I was slender but I had curves in all the right places. With large c-cup breasts and a nice round butt I was pretty happy with my looks. I now had on my pajamas a pair of white and black plaid pajama pants and a black tight tank top.

I sighed and sat on my bed and pulled my cell phone to me and opened my phonebook and hit the green call button. I pressed it up to my ear, I was sad I really was, but this was a new chance for me to start over, and I needed that I hated it here anyway.

"Hello?" Came my bestfriends voice on the other line, her voice was so small and cute.

"Hey Sam..can you come over please?" My voice was littered with sadness.

"Uhhh sure hun, I'll be there in five." And with that she hung up, and that is why I loved her she didn't ask questions when I needed her, she just got to where she needed to be to help me out. I let myself fall back on my bed and sighed as I looked at my ceiling. California...hmmmmm... I heard my door burst open and I sat up, there stood an out of breath Samantha with her stunning blonde hair and big chocolate brown eyes with her small five foot four tan body. She gasped as she stared around my room and than eyed my bags.

"What's going on here?!" She demanded. Even at a time like this I couldn't help but laugh at her. I calmed down after she glared at me. I pulled myself up onto my bed and sat against the head board as she sat on my bed looking at me.

"My parents are sending me away to live with Brian." I said simply.

"WHAT?!" She screamed out. "They can't do that! It's your birthday! And you're an adult now."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But what am I gonna' do they're either gonna' call the cops on me or I have to go live with Brian and plus he lives in California." She opened her mouth and than closed it.

"Well....California is a nice place. And you've always got along well with your brother....for the most part." She said trying to look at the bright side of this. "So they caught onto it did they?"

"Yeah, street racing in a small town probably isn't the best idea I've had."

"Probably not!" She laughed out than she frowned, her pink thin lips accenting the displeased look on her face. "But what am I going to do without you?" She whined while hugging my leg. I shook her off laughing as she glared at me.

"You'll be fine, I'm not your only friend around here."

"Yeah..but your my favorite."

"Awww you're my favorite too!" I opened my arms for her and we hugged. "But you can come visit soon! When you turn eighteen mmkay?" She sniffed and pulled away nodding her head.

"That's not too long away you know." She said with a grin.

"I know, only about a week right?" She nodded her head at my question and I smiled.

"See there! You can come move over there in a week mmmkay?"

"Move....?" She said wide eyed.

"Oh come on! Are you gonna' stay here for the rest of your life?" I said while rolling my eyes.

She thought about it for a moment before nodding her head lightly. "I see your point. So you think I'll really be able to move over there?"

"Haha yeah, I'll talk to Brian, and with all the money you'll get on your birthday, you'll have no problem getting a plane ticket."

"I see your point."

"Exactly. So don't worry I'll see you soon." I glanced at the clock and sighed. "Look babe, I have to get up early in the morning for my flight so I gotta pass the fuck out real soon." She nodded and sighed, she leaned over and hugged me one more time. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. "I'll miss you, I'll call as soon as I can okay?"

"You best! If not I'll call your butt." She laughed. I smiled as we pulled apart. "I'll see you REAL soon okay?" I nodded my head as she got up from my bed and walked out of my door. I sighed and got up and turned off the light before crawling back into bed. Instantly falling asleep without a problem, knowing that California, my brother, and who knows what else was waiting for me tomorrow.


	2. Hello California

"Aubrey, wake up!" My father yelled in from the door way. I glanced up, still groggy from sleep. My vision was a bit blurry as I rubbed my eyes. Desperate to be able to see right again. My vision cleared as I saw my father glaring at me in the doorway. "Hurry up and get dressed, we're leaving for the airport in an hour and a half." And with that he stalked off. I glanced around my room seeing my bags packed and my room mostly empty. So it hadn't been a dream...I sighed and pulled the covers off of my body and slipped my body quickly out of bed. I stretched my arms way above my head as I let out a satisfied groan as the tension in my body was released. I grabbed the cloths I had left out off of my desk and walked into my bathroom.

I took a quick shower, though I wanted to take a much longer one I knew that I didn't have time for that. I was in and out in fifteen minutes. I quickly dried my long, straight reddish brown hair and brushed it out evenly. I pulled one a plain pair of black panties along with a matching black bra. I shimmied my curvy body into a pair of tight jeans and grabbed a black spaghetti strap tank top that had white lace and put it over my body. I put on a pair of plain, low socks. Grabbing a pair of black fuzzy boots I tucked my feet and my jeans into them. They came up to the middle of my calf. Next I put on some thick black eyeliner around my eyes. I added some white eyeshadow that faded into gray on the sides. I sprayed myself with some vanilla body spray and than packed my pajamas from the previous night and the rest of my shower stuff and make up, away. I grabbed a pair of silver hoop earrings and slipped them into my ears before tucking my cell phone away in my pocket. I grabbed my last bag that was tucked under my bed, it seems my dad had grabbed the other two when he was in here earlier. I headed out of my room before I stopped and took one more glance at the life that I was leaving behind. In truth...I really didn't care. And with that I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. I dropped my bag at the end of the stairs and walked into the kitchen where breakfast was already waiting for me. I hopped up on the chair at the counter and started to eat quietly. My mom still wasn't looking me in the eye as she sat at the counter eating her meal. My dad turned his attention on me once again.

"We're giving you some money to buy some stuff you might need for your room over there since you obviously couldn't take everything you have with you." He said to me, which I just nodded my head.

"Sounds great." I replied back to him, he took his wallet out and grabbed out a huge amount of cash and handed it over to me. I grabbed it and got up from my seat and walked to my bag and grabbed my wallet out of it and put the money inside before placing the wallet back in the bag. I quickly finished breakfast since it was time to go. With the help of my dad I loaded the last duffel bag into the trunk of the car before getting in myself. My mom was in the passenger seat while my dad drove. I felt eyes on me and turned to see my mom tilted sideways in her seat so she could look at me. When she noticed I was looking back at her, she turned back around in her seat and faced forward, despite that weird happening. The ride was silent and smooth. My dad was focused on driving, I was staring out the window. Watching the city I was leaving behind go by. My mom had her lips pursed and a glare at the windshield. Though I guessed she was thinking about me as she did that. We pulled up to the airport and found a parking spot as quick as we could before having to go through check in. And bag check. When I finally got to my flight gate I only had my iPod and my cellphone with me. I turned towards my parents ready to say goodbye. The flight was already boarding. They stood awkwardly by each other looking at me. I slowly raised my hand and waved towards them and they did the same. And with that awkward goodbye I handed the lady my ticket and I was on my way onto the plane. Living my small town in Arizona for Los Angeles California. To say I was excited...would be an understatement.

The flight wasn't too long, though I must say I was anxious the whole way. The airport was swamped, but I expected I would get used to this. I quickly found all of my bags. Carrying all three of them was a task indeed. Just when I felt like I was about to fall over I felt two of them get pulled away from my grip. I turned my blue eyes to look up in front of me to see my brother Brian.

"BRIAN!" I squealed and let go of my bag, jumping up into the air. My arms around his neck and my legs around his waist in a hug. I felt him drop the bags and hug me back.

"Hey Aubrey." I could hear him grinning that cocky little grin of his. I let go of him and slid back down to the floor with a huge smile on my face. "How is my little sister?" He mused out loud.

"Better now that I'm here instead of there." I said mischievously.

"I bet." he looked me over slightly and raised his eyebrow. "How long has it been since I've seen you exactly?" I grinned and grabbed my suitcase and trotted off towards the entrance of the place.

"Too long!" I shouted back at him as he picked up my duffel bags and caught up with me.

"So what do you wanna' do first?" He questioned me.

"Do I have a room at your place?" I asked, turning my head to the side to look up at him.

"Yeah, it's not very big. Just a small three bedroom. I got you a queen sized bed. Consider it my present to you. There's a dresser and two nightstands. That's about it."

"Well dad gave me some money. So....take me shopping?" I beamed at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, get in the car." I turned my head and my mouth fell open.

"Where did you get that!?" I practically screamed at him.

"I work at a garage. I'll take you over there later so you can meet everyone." I nodded my head and got in, it was a beautiful skyline. It went from dark blue to white on the car. So my brother was a racer was he?

I climbed into the passenger seat after we put all my stuff into the trunk of the car, which surprised me that he didn't have a sound system. "Oh, hey Brian. You remember Sam don't you?" I questioned him slowly.

"The weird girl you hung out with all the time?" He asked with a laugh. I playfully hit him in the arm, giving him a mock glare.

"I resent that!" I trailed off for a moment. "But yes, that one."

"Yeah what about her."

"Well her birthday is in a week....and..." I was unsure of how to proceed but Brian beat me to it.

"You want her to move out here with us don't you?" He questioned with his eyebrow raised, glancing over at me while he drove.

"YES! That would be wonderful. She's my best friend and I don't know what I would do without her." I said giving him sad eyes.

"Chill, chill! She can move out here. Three bedrooms remember?"

"Wasn't sure if you had a girlfriend living with you." I said casually. I saw him tense a bit and I gasped.

"You DO have a girlfriend." I said like it was shocking, I knew my brother was attractive to a lot of women. But I never took him as the type to have a steady relationship. But what do I know? I hadn't seen him in years. "Do I get to meet her?" I asked.

"Yeah, later."

"YES! And don't worry, I didn't bring any naked baby pictures." I laughed and he just glared at me as we pulled up at the mall. We got out of the car, stopping for a minute to get my wallet out of one of the bags in the trunk. Locking it behind us as we made our way into the crowded mall. I quickly found a store with everything imaginable for a bedroom. I quickly got some nice soft white sheets and than found a large very soft feather comforter along with some feather pillows with purple pillow cases. I got some purple curtains to go with everything and two new lamps. Brian was stuck carrying mostly everything, but I carried some of the bags. I got a black bathroom set once Brian told me I had my own bathroom seeing as how he gave me the master bedroom, saying something about girls and their rooms. I just laughed. I got a couple sets of towels also. We were on our way out of the mall now. I turned my eyes to the side. My eyes got wide. I dropped quickly handed my bags off to Brian.

"Hey!" he shouted in protest as I walked over to a small whimpering puppy. It didn't look that old at all. I knelled down and it cowered against the bush it was in the shade in. In was a beautiful husky. Black and white in color with beautiful small blue eyes that were blinking up at me.

"Hey there...what are you doing all alone..come here...I won't hurt you." I outstretched my hands and let it sniff me and lick my hands as it slowly moved forward, I picked it up slowly and carefully and turned back toward Brian. He glanced in my hands.

"Aubrey.." He tried to say but I cut him off.

"What? You expect me to leave it here?" I said, my tone showing how appalled I was at the very idea. "It's all alone Brian..." I put on my best puppy dog pout which matched the small puppy in my arms. He sighed lightly shaking his head a bit.

"Fine, but she's your responsibility."

"Yes mother" I joked lightly as I walked forward and took a few of the bags from him as we walked back to the car. It was hard fitting the bags in the trunk too. Since the car wasn't really made for that. But we made do. I held the puppy in my arms which I found out was a girl.

"What are you gonna' name her?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. I glanced down at the beautiful puppy in my arms and smiled. She was so fluffy and so small, she was contently sleeping on my lap as we drove.

"Luna." I stated simply, I don't know why the name just came to me. And I was gonna' stick with it. I loved the night anyway, and the moon was beautiful. She reminded me of the moon, with her white and black fur, like the contrast of the moon and the night sky.

"Sounds good." We stopped at a pet store on the way back to Brian's house and got a purple collar and a leash, along with two dog bowls. One for food, and one for water. We got a bag of puppy food, along with a few toys and some flea medicine with some puppy shampoo. Cause she wasn't exactly clean. "Alright, so we'll head home, you unpack and take care of Luna and than we'll head over to the garage so you can meet everyone, sound good?" Brian asked me as he looked over at me.

"Sounds wonderful." I replied back at him.


	3. Home sweet home

MEMO: Sorry this one is short. But I figured I'd at least post a partial one, and than upload a WAYYYY longer one later. I hope you like it! 3

* * *

We pulled up to the medium sized three bedroom house. It was white in color, clean cut grass. And a good sized pool in the backyard. I felt my eyebrows raise, but I didn't comment on it. We climbed out of the car, me carrying a now awake little luna. Brian got some of my bags and unlocked the door. The whole set up of the house was a hard wood floor. I let carried luna into the living room where Brian set down some of my shopping bags and went back for the others and my bags that I brought from home. He returned a few minutes later, carrying the rest of them as I looked around the living room.

"Here, you're room is last down the hall. Let me show you." He started down the hallway, and I fallowed behind closely. He passed about three doors. One was the bathroom the other two were his room, and the guest room. Which was soon to be Sam's room. The room was fairly big, like he had said. He gave me the master bedroom. Done in the same hardwood floor. It had a large window directly across from the door that overlooked the backyard and the pool. It had a large queen sized bed pushed to the wall to the left away from the door directly in the middle of the room. With a nightstand on either side of it. Closer to the door away from the bed, was a small closet and a dresser right next to it. On the other side of the room was a small desk, and another door leading into a medium size bathroom with a tub and a shower. I turned to Brian, setting down Luna as I did it. And gave him a big hug.

"Awww thank you!" I squealed into his ear with a big smile on my face.

"It's no big, hurry up and unpack so we can go." He pulled away from me and walked down the hall into his room and closed the door. I looked down at Luna who wagged her tail happily. I just shook my head, the smile never leaving my face. I walked down the hall. Luna fallowed me the whole way. I grabbed all of my bags and took them to my room, it took three trips total to get everything into my room. I closed the door behind me. First thing was first. I grabbed the puppy shampoo and one of the new towels I had gotten.

"Come on baby, it's bath time." I told Luna as I walked into the bathroom. She trotted behind me happily. I grabbed the shower nozel and pulled it down in the tub and turned on the warm water, getting it to the right temperature. I set Luna in the tub and turned it on and sprayed her down quickly. She was perfectly good, not trying to get out. I'm betting it the water felt good since her hair was all matted and dirty. I poured the shampoo into my hands and lathered it all over her small form. She was so tiny it didn't take long until she was all lathered up and smelling of mixed berries. I let it sit for five minutes to kill the fleas, all the while I just kept rubbing it into her coat making sure she was squeaky clean. I rinsed her off and than pulled her out of the tub and started to dry her off on the towel. Pretty soon she was very puffy and only partly damb. Her black and white coat looked soft and clean. I smiled and brought her into the bedroom. I put the purple colar onto her with her name tag and my number on it. She'd have to dry some more before I put the flea medicine on her, I figured I would do it later in the evening. I filled up her food and water dish and set them over in the corner of the room so they were out of the way, and less likely to get knocked over. She started eating right away, apparently she was a very hungry baby.

Next I unpacked all of my cloths, putting them neatly away in the dresser and the closet. Along with all of my shoes. I plugged my cellphone charger in and charged my cellphone next to my bed. I put up the lamps on either side of my bed and screwed in new lightbulbs, even though there was a bigger overhead light. I set up the curtains, but left them open. I put my laptop and other assorted stuff onto my desk along with my CD player. I went over and opened up all of my new bed stuff and quickly made my bed. I set up my bathroom next, and put all of my towels away. I put a little basket down over by the dresser and put all of Luna's toys in it. She ran over to them and grabbed one and started bitting on it, making it squeak as she growled. I just laughed at her. Before I knew it, my whole room was unpacked and the bags were thrown away and my duffle bags and suitcase were packed away in the closet. I was home.

"Ay! Brian." I yelled as I walked out of my bedroom. He opened his door and looked out at me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to go, I want to meet this girlfriend of yours." He gave me a dirty look but retreated back into his room before walking back out.

"I'll meet cha' in the car." He nodded at me and I turned on my heal and walked back into my bedroom, grabbing my cellphone off the charger I put it into my pocket and grabbed Luna's lesh and clipped it on. She walked briskly beside me, I locked the door and shut it behind me as I made my way outside into his car. I put Luna onto my lap once again, where she sat curiously looking out the window as we started driving.

"So, are these the friends that got you this car?" I questioned innocently. He glanced over at me out of the corner of his blue eyes.

"Yeah, they are."

"Are they the same ones that got you into racing? Or did you do that all by yourself?" I said with a grin. He glanced over at me with a grin of his own.

"Should have known you'd guess that."

"Well yeah Brian, I'm not retarded. Hello...this car's a skyline. And...there's NOS under my seat." I laughed the last part and he just shook his head. It didn't take too long to get to the garage, we parked out front and he got out. I fallowed closely behind, setting Luna down on the ground as we walked in. There were a total of five people in the garage, most of them were doing their own thing. But there was a big guy, and a petite, yet tall girl standing next to him in the middle of the garage. They were talking.

"'Bout time you got your ass here, what took you so long?" One of them questioned Brian his voice was to die for. It was like deep thunder laced in the finest wine or chocolate which ever hits your fancy, he was big, a lot of muscle to him, standing tall. He had a clean shaved head, with dark eyes. I watched his eyes flicker to mine. And I felt my stomach errupt into a fit of butterflies, I had to bite my lip to hold back the groan that threatened to come from my lips. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life...


	4. Time to adjust

"Dom, this is my sister, Aubrey." He nodded his head towards me. "I had to pick her up at the airport." Brian turned his head towards me. Every ones attention was now on me.

"Aubrey, this is Dominic Toretto. That's his sister Mia. Back there is Leon, Vincent, and you should remember Rome."

"Hey baby girl, long time." Rome grinned at me, I couldn't help but grin back.

"Not long enough." I joked back at him.

"Still got that little friend?" He said seemingly non-interested. I raised an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on my face. I knew better than to fall for his childish antics.

"She'll be out here soon... And legal if you're interested." He stepped forward and passed Dom until he got to me.

"Think she'd remember me?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. Still the same big, giant.. way more muscled Rome.

"She only worshiped the ground you walked on all those years back." I said with a sly grin. He laughed at that.

"Alright, good. She gonna' be stayin' with you?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, you can find us at Brian's." He nodded his head.

"Babysittin' duty?" Dom spoke. I spied around Rome's shoulder to get another look at him. His eyes were trained on me.

"Yeah, don't you know? Brian needs real looking after. I'm here to ensure that." I smirked and Dom couldn't help but laugh.

"I like her." He stated simply as I turned my line of vision onto his sister and than onto Brian.

"She the girlfriend you were talking about?" I asked him. He nodded. I bounded past Rome and up to her. Taking my eyes of Dom for now.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile, she nodded at me.

"You too." She said truthfully. She turned to Dom with a questionable gaze. "Dinner?" He seemed to think about it for a second before he nodded.

"Who's up for a Barbecue?" She said with a smile. Everyone eagerly agreed. "Who's house?" I looked towards Brian. He caught on.

"Who wants to try out the new pool?" He said with a grin.

"Hell yeah!" Rome yelled with a little jump in his step.

"We'll bring the food." Mia said with a smile. "And we can get to know your sister better."

"Sounds good." I said reaching down to pick up Luna. Mia's eyes lit up as she moved forward to pet her.

"She yours?" I nodded my head.

"Found her near the mall. Brian let me keep her." Turns out.. everyone likes puppies. Which is hugely funny when in a garage of big, muscly men. But all the same. We figured we'd meet up at Brian's in about an hour. I was more than excited.

"That went well." I said simply as I climbed back into the Skyline. Brian nodded. The ride back to the house was silent, mostly because I had fallen asleep on the way back. I was shook awake by a concerned looking Brian.

"You sure you wanna' do this today? You look beat." I groggily ran a hand through my hair as Luna yawned.

"Yeah I'm sure." I let Luna down who ran into the yard to do her business. "That nap helped a lot. And a shower will help even more." He grinned and nodded.

"Get going. They'll be here soon." I nodded my head and bounded into the house. Luna at my heels. I walked into my room and grabbed some cloths out and headed into the shower. I would have liked to take a longer shower. But I would have all the time in the world to later. For now I just focused on scrubbing my make up off and waking myself up. Once I was done I climbed out and towel dried off. I could hear voices in the house and new they must already be here. Perhaps I took a little longer than I thought.

I ran a brush through my hair before pulling it still wet up into a high pony tail. I grabbed my plain black string bikini and put it on before pulling on a pair of short jean shorts. I lathered on some sun screen. The sun and me never mixed. I wasn't found out in it a lot in Arizona. But I figured it was time for a California tan. I left my door open so that Luna could come out when she felt like it and headed into the kitchen where most of the noise is. Mia looked up and smiled.

"Boys are out back if you want to join them." She nodded to the sliding glass door. I glanced at it to see them all gathered at a big table on the. All except Rome who was already swimming in the pool. I loved the pool already. It was one that was planted in the ground. Deep enough to be fun, large enough to have all of us in it. And cool enough to get me anxious. Or at least I hoped so. I finally glanced back at Mia who was making salad.

"You sure you don't need help?" I asked biting my lip. She shook her head with a smile. I was secretly thankful. Not only where they all shirtless.. which I guess was nice in itself. Except Brian was my brother, Rome was pretty much my brother. And Leon and Vincent weren't my type in the slightest.. but Dom was shirtless. And I wanted to admire that up close as soon as possible.

"Your brother should be in here soon to help. He always is." I nodded and walked out the door.

"About time." Brian joked. I rolled my eyes and plopped into the seat next to him. Grateful for the shade. I wondered my eyes across from me to Dom, his muscles were like bands of steel underneath his skin. Coiled tightly, ready for anything and everything. I shivered at all the thoughts that popped in my head.

"So Brian was just about to tell us why you got sent here." Dom said with raised eyebrow, quickly pulling me from like 'innocent' thoughts.

"Street racing." I answered simply. He looked amused, for more reasons that one.

"So they sent you to him?" Leon laughed.

"Some parents." Vincent chimed in.

"He's the good one." I said mischievously. I heard Rome's laughter echo from the pool.

"Damn straight." He said pulling himself out of the water. He walked over to me and leaned down and picked me up. I laughed and struggled against him. But he wouldn't put me down. "This is the real hell raiser. She always backed me up on my plans." Rome said while spinning me around. Rome was like a second older Brother. Brian was the protective one. Rome was the fun one.

"Yeah, and she backed you up in a jail cell too." Brian said with a groan. I laughed and turned my head towards Brian.

"You're just jealous you weren't in on the fun." I teased. Everyone laughed.

"Whatever." Brian muttered, getting up from his spot to walk back in the house.

"You're too warm." Rome declared after a minute. My eyes widened as I glanced at Rome's face.

"Oohhh no. Not a chance! Not that again." I said struggling harder. He grinned.

"Eh, Dom! Help me out." Dom grinned and stood up. I was quickly half dropped so my legs were dangling in the air while Rome held my torso. Dom grinned and slinked forward. His hands sliding up my thighs to unbutton my shorts. Rome laughed and I had to bit my tongue at the predatory look in Dom's eyes as he slid the zipper down.

"BRIAN! Your friends are undressing me!" I tried to kick out but Dom caught my thighs in his giant, rough, heated hands. I had to bite back a groan again. I swear he could tell as he smirked when he looked up at me.

"Your legal now! Deal with it!" He called from the house. I groaned as Dom slid my shorts down my thighs and tossed them onto the ground. Quicker than I could catch Rome turned and I was airborne. My shriek only lasted for a second before I was submerged in the refreshingly cool water. I quickly resurfaced, glaring at Rome who was laughing with Dom. I swam to the edge and pulled myself up. Rome stopped laughing immediately as I did a sort of predator stalking circle around him.

"Now.. Aubrey...don't do anything rash." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Scared of a little girl, man?" Leon laughed.

"You don't get it.. she packs quite a punch for her size." Rome said with a nervous look. I ran forward and he flinched, but at last second I turned and headed straight for Dom. I jumped and launched off the ground. My body connecting with his. I seem to have enough force behind my small body that when I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck he fell backwards into the pool. He had been standing too close. Making him the perfect target.

"DAMN!" I heard a chorus of shouts before we were totally submerged. I untangle myself from Dom and kicked to the surface. He had beat me to it. He turned his gaze towards me and stared at me in surprise.

"You helped him." I said pointing to Rome. I didn't give him time to reply before I climbed out of the pool once again and sat on the edge. My feet in the water.

"Causing trouble already, Aubrey?" Brian teased as he walked outside.

"You make it sound like it's a daily occurrence." I said sarcastically. He laughed and took what he was carrying to the grill. The day went pretty smoothly. Lots of rough housing between me and the boys.. mostly Rome and myself. But that's just cause we knew each other for far too long. And than finally it was time for food! Thankfully I had been handed a towel when I got out of the pool so that I wouldn't get my food wet.

"Thank god, I'm starving." I groaned as I slumped into my seat. Eying all the food laid out on the table like I had been starving my whole life.

"Your own fault." Brian muttered from next to me.

"Well SOMEONE didn't feed me at all today." I said turning to glare at him. Mia turned and hit him in the arm.

"You didn't feed your sister?" She said in surprised.

"She can feed herself." He said in defense. Rome and myself were snickering behind our hands.

"She lives in your house! She just moved here! She needs time to adjust!" She said in my defense.

"Adjust? She pummeled your brother into the pool. She's adjusted." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Just say grace." She snapped. He sighed but nodded. After all of us had food on our plates. The discussion began.

"So, short stuff-" Vincent began.

"Use my name, or you'll be a girl next time you wake up." I said calmly while taking a bite of my salad. He paled.

"What he meant to say..." Leon began, eying Vincent. "Is tell us about yourself." I glanced up at everyone. They were all looking at me.

"Not much to know." I said easily with a shrug of my shoulders. Brian nudged me with his elbow and I coughed lightly and poked at my salad.

"Well.. I turned eighteen yesterday-"

"Jail bait days are over." Rome said with a grin. I sent a glare his way. He put his hands in surrender. "It's a good thing baby girl." I just rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"I like cars. I like it here. The end." Dom grinned.

"Well said." I turned my attention to him and grinned.

"We should get her a car." Rome put in. I looked towards him. "Don't have one; right baby girl?"

"Right." I said easily while glancing at Brian. He groaned and took a bite of his hamburger.

"They sent you here to get away from street racing." He said lightly.

"And you know that was a waste of time." I put in easily.

"Plus, I wanna' see what the girls got." Dom said glancing at Brian. He just nodded.

"Someone's whipped." I joked. Brian glared. I just smiled at him in an innocent manner and took a bite of my salad.

"Someone's spoiled." He pointed at me with his fork.

"You know it." I bit back. Everyone watched the tension between us before laughing once more.

"So, the races tonight?" Rome said eagerly while glancing at everyone else for conformation

"Yeah. Gonna' win our new 'baby girl' a car." Dom said easily. My stomach erupted in those pesky butterflies once more. That nickname sounded much better coming from his mouth. Oh yeah, I was liking it here already.

* * *

Sooooo I know it's been forever since I last updated, so I figured it was finally time I did. Last night I found myself watching The fast and the furious. And I was like dang... I need to update my story. So here I am! Just so were clear... I think it's a pretty crappy chapter. I'm currently getting over a stomach flu. And I'm pretty damn tired as well, but all the same. I really hope you like this chapter anyway. Sorry for any mistakes as usual. And I apologize for making all of you wait so long for this chapter! I have a little bit of writers block when it comes to this story. But I'm working on it! Like I said, I hope you all like the new chapter. Read and Review! 3


End file.
